Good Friends, Better Lovers
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Raven/Stevie Richards fic done for a friend.


_A/N: Done a request for my friend Helen. One of two Stevie/Raven fics. I like this better than the other one, but then again, I'm still not sure I got them done right. lol Enjoy!_

_Oh and this is slash, Male on Male loving if ya didn't know._

_

* * *

_

He walked backwards up the ramp, watching with a smile as Chris 'Abyss' Parks writhed in the center of the ring. The crowd was hurling insults—and in one instance a drink cup at him. Stevie hadn't felt that good since his days in ECW. The original, not that utter shit that Vince was passing off as extreme. In the back he passed the Dudely's, nodding his head and smiling at them as they took a break from what they were fighting about to call out greetings to him. It seemed like more and more of the ECW originals had found their way to TNA. It was almost as if they were treating it as a last ditch effort to revive the true meaning of Hardcore and give the fans what they wanted—blood and violence.

As he neared his locker room Stevie started to undo the buttons on his shirt; welcoming the cool air on his over heated skin with a sigh. Once the door shut behind him, he whisked the shirt off and winged it into a corner; dropping down onto the plush couch that sate against one wall. If it was one thing that Dixie Carter did better that Vince McMahon it was treat her talent better. At least in his mind it was. Stevie let his head fall back and his eyes started to drift closed as he lost himself to memories of the past.

"I remember many a time you looked like that; of course it was always after I fucked you senseless."

The chuckled sentence startled Stevie and he jolted off the couch; his eyes wide and he scanned his room. There, sitting on the back of one of the chairs was Scott; his legs spread as his feet rested on the arms. Stevie calmed his breathing and smiled.

"I see you haven't lost your creepy touch."

Scott smiled and came down from his perch; sauntering over and running his eyes appreciatively over Stevie's bare chest. Stevie swallowed and stayed still under the scrutiny, the action having been instilled in him long ago when he and Scott first hooked up in ECW.

"Your hair…" Scott said quietly as he circled.

"What about it?" Stevie's voice was almost a whisper; visions of years past flashing before his eyes and making him harden in his khaki pants.

"You used to wear it loose."

Scott moved closer and reached around to pull the elastic band from Stevie's hair. Their faces were mere inches apart and Stevie licked his lips, it would take so little to capture Scotts' lips but he held still waiting for Scott to make the first move.

"Even after all this time you still remember." Scott breathed as he moved the fraction of an inch and licked at Stevie's lips.

His arms wanted to rise and wrap themselves around Scott but Stevie knew better and he fought hard to keep them at his sides. One wrong move and it would all be over. Scott had proven in the past that if the rules weren't obeyed the game was stopped and the players left in whatever position they were in. His hair brushed against the side of his face and he felt Scott's fingers threading through the locks.

"Still soft."

Scott pressed their lips together finally, his tongue snaking it's way into Stevie's mouth and sweeping through the familiar territory. A whimper started in the back of Stevie's throat and Scott coaxed it out, breaking the lip contact so that it rang loudly in the room. His eyes glowed as Stevie trembled in front of him, his eyes on fire with lust. Scott rested his hand on Stevie's chest and it was like they were back in the locker rooms at ECW; Stevie dropped down to his knees and with shaking fingers fumbled with the button and zipper on Scott's shorn off jean shorts. Scott groaned as Stevie's warm fingers came in contact with his skin and he looked down, sucking in a breath when Stevie swallowed his whole length.

"You haven't missed a beat Richards." Scott hissed as Stevie scraped his teeth up the length and nipped at the head.

Stevie mumbled around Scott's cock and brought his hands into play, slipping them up and down the shaft while he licked and lolled the head around in his mouth. He had learned long ago how to make Scott play into his hands without being obvious. He tightened his grip and twisted his hand on every other downward stroke making Scott growl and tug on his hair. After maybe three or four minutes of that Stevie found himself pulled to his feet and his khaki shoved down, the fabric burning his skin at their quick removal. Scoot kept one hand in Stevie's hair when he shoved over the arm of the couch; penetrating him without any prep or warning.

With a yowl Stevie arched his back, forcing Scott deeper than he had been. Using his hold on Stevie's hair Scott pounded into him, yanking Stevie's head back until he could see the tears in Stevie's eyes. Stevie whimpered and moaned, thrusting back against Scott; urging him to go faster and harder in his incoherent noises. The sound of their skin slapping against each other was drowned out by their animalistic growls and groans.

"Fuck Stevie….you've-you've gotten tighter…" Scott panted; his teeth bared as he then reached down and bit Stevie's shoulder.

The friction of the leather sofa against his aching erection had Stevie shooting his load, his howl of completion ringing in the room and bouncing off the walls back at them. While his body shivered and convulsed Scott released his hold on Stevie's hair and gripped his waist; holding Stevie still has he hammered in him. It didn't take much longer for Scott to find his release and he bit Stevie's shoulder again to muffle his scream. On the last thrust he stilled, holding on to Stevie for dear life as he shot jet after thick, hot jet deep in side of him. With a shuddery breathe Scott pulled out and wobbled around so that he could drop down onto the couch; pulling Stevie over the arm and into his lap and stroking his sweat soaked hair.

"Even better than I remembered." Scott murmured as he yawned.

"Mmhmm, so what brings you back to TNA?" Stevie asked as he nuzzled against Scott's stomach.

"Oh." Scott laughed and smiled down at Stevie. "I wanted to tell you that I'm coming back to do some skits you, Parks and Daffney. Got side tracked though."

Stevie laughed and his eyes once more started to drift closed as Scott continued to stroke his hair. To anyone else it was snap shot of the past, but to the two on the couch it was a picture of what was to come in the following weeks.


End file.
